


Easter Surprise

by betterthanfirewhisky



Series: Crawling back to you [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanfirewhisky/pseuds/betterthanfirewhisky
Summary: Ginny is coming home for her Easter Holidays, but Harry's Auror Training doesn't allow him to welcome her the way he wants. Can his day be turned around?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Crawling back to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562893
Kudos: 35





	Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the 'Crawling back to you' series

_Pop._

Harry Potter appears out of thin air in the almost completely dark alley about a mile from his home he inherited from his Godfather. He could have apparated right on his doorstep especially at this hour when it is way past eight in the night and the sun has already sunk in a distant horizon rendering London submerged in a velvety darkness. But, he chooses to walk the extra mile and clear his head of the series of disappointments that the last couple of days have brought.

First, his boss, the deputy head of the Auror Department- Chadwick, had grouped him and Ron with different teams for the upcoming missions where they were supposed to shadow the other qualified, experienced Aurors through the mission.

Second, his team was appointed with an urgent mission in Somerset on the very next day, the day his girlfriend was returning home after four excruciatingly long months of separation, today. The team was supposed to take different portkeys to Somerset at 10 in the morning, when according to their sources the rogue bunch of wizards they were hoping to catch smuggling illegal dark artefacts into the country, would be negotiating the deal with some discreetly planted Aurors in disguise, at a local all magic pub. This meant he would not be able to be at the Kings Cross Station when his girlfriend would arrive.

Third, Ron’s team did not have a mission till later this week which meant he could easily take a leave they both had planned on taking, and go welcome his girlfriend back home, while Harry would be left to risk at least a few of his bones and then sulk in the emptiness of his house till the next morning while Ron and Hermione would hop around Diagon Alley celebrating their reunion.

Fourth, although his team had been successful in retrieving all the dark artefacts from the smugglers and take them into custody there was one sleazy bastard who managed to escape in all the mayhem. The smugglers had put up a tough fight, turning almost half the pub into rubble before they could be captured. The aforementioned sleazy bastard however had casted the final blow, causing a heavily loaded cabinet to almost fall on Harry and plaster him to the ground before he leaped out of the window, taking advantage of the few microseconds everyone’s attention had been on Harry, sending shards of glass flying behind him and then disapparated to an unknown location. Fortunately, Harry dove sideways in time and only his left hand had taken the weight of the falling cabinet.

Nevertheless, he was immediately rushed to the hospital for treatment of the several broken bones in his hand, wherein, the healer had managed to mend his bones in a matter of minutes and drained a whole vial of pain potion down his throat, which made him light headed and dizzy for the entire time he was back at the office trying to write his report. Somehow, he had managed to finish by half past five and was hoping to still make it to the Burrow and see Ginny.

That’s when the fifth and final disappointment had struck. Chadwick called the team for a meeting to have a minute by minute recitation of the events of the mission and discuss everything that went wrong over there apparently for the benefit of the trainees.

 _Well, Chadwick, it could be more beneficial for some trainees if you just let them leave and go see their girlfriends_.

Now, it wasn’t like Harry was always this disinterested in his training or took it lightly by any means. But he had been away from Ginny for past four months (if you don’t count that fateful visit to Hogsmead, which, in all fairness shouldn’t be counted. It was only a few hours). And he was allowed to be getting a little itchy at his training being an obstruction in finally meeting her, right? Right.

Now, it’s way too late into the evening to make an appearance at the Burrow and straight away ask to see his girlfriend. It would be just be impolite.

But reason can’t keep Harry’s stomach from lurching in disappointment. As it is, Harry has been having a hard time the past four months keeping the blissful shining moments he had shared with Ginny over her Christmas holidays, out of his mind. Every now and then, she would pop into his head and grab his sodding face and snog him senseless while lying on top of him in the snow covered yard of her family home, or in her bedroom, or in his bedroom or his living room or even places they hadn’t snogged in for that matter like the counter in his kitchen. Every now and then she would be much less clothed than she had ever actually been in front of him. Every now and then, her gloriously naked form would be bending over his kitchen counter and he would be-

_No, no, no, Potter, you are not having an erection in the middle of the street, doesn’t matter if it is hardly populated. It’s bad enough that you keep having them at completely inappropriate times and places like while writing your reports and the locker room at the office which you share with around a dozen guys including her older brother._

Yeah, he is in a pathetic state, more so since he had learned that he was not the only one who had been fantasizing about taking his and Ginny’s relationship to the next level.

Once you learn that your girlfriend wants you just as much as you want her, it’s utterly impossible to not think of these agonizingly yet pleasantly enticing scenarios much more often than before. And Ginny had a habit of choosing most inappropriate moments to hog his thoughts. It was not _all_ his fault, okay?

He vividly remembers the day this exchange of confessions had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was about two months back.

Harry and Ron were paying a visit to Ginny, Hermione and Luna on one of their Hogsmeade weekends, joined by Neville, George and Lee Jordan.

Throughout the day, the group had been scattered around the village, every one having different priorities than the other on the list of places they wanted to visit. This left Harry and Ginny heading to Quidditch Credentials- a newly inaugurated Hogsmeade branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron and Hermione heading to Honeydukes because Ron wanted to stuff his face with varied range of sweets before anything else, George and Lee heading to Zonko’s for obvious reasons and Neville and Luna heading to the shrieking shack- for some reason. 

The group had decided to gather again at another new hot property of the village- The Tipsy Troll, a pub Madam Rosmeretta had expanded to, at five in the evening for drinks.

Everything was going absolutely brilliant till the fifth round of drinks made its way to the table occupied by the exceptionally loud and jubilant group.

Harry and Ron, had made bookings in one of the rooms at the very pub as they were supposed to stay another day in Hogsmeade for patrolling. Harry had promised Ginny that he would wake up early in the morning to meet her by the lake at Hogwarts before reporting to duty. He had succeeded in convincing Headmistress McGonagall to allow him inside the castle for an hour, which wasn’t much of a task, to be honest.

He had managed to snog the living daylights out of Ginny under his invisibility cloak in the cellar of Honeydukes somewhere around noon. You see, it was hard for him to keep track of time while his watch bearing hand was busy fondling its way under his girlfriend’s jumper to her perfectly round perky breasts, stroking her hardened nipples and later tracing the same hand all the way down to inside her knickers, letting his fingers feel her warmth and tightness, dripping with hot, sweet nectar of the desire flowing through her veins, while allowing his mouth to wrap around one of her flawless pink nipples, nibbling and sucking it with utmost passion and yet with a delicate caution.

Seeing Ginny heaving and panting, her eyes burning with desire, her skin enveloped in goosebumps, knowing that he was the reason for it, rendered Harry more pleased with himself than anything else could.

Every time, that Harry had this effect on Ginny, every time he could see her pumped with lust over him, he could not believe his luck. His luck that had taken him all the way to the verge of death and then pulled him back to life to experience something like this. And he was happy, more than he could ever explain, happy that he was in love, that he was loved back with the same intensity, that he was touched in ways he had only dared to imagine by the girl of his dreams and was left as a melting puddle of goo each time that happened, that his touch could have the same effect on her. But still there was a little part of him that craved for more.

When he and Ginny left Honeydukes over a half an hour later, they hadn’t done anything they had not tried and successfully accomplished before, and Harry should have been content, because it was exhilarating but every cell of his body shrieked and yearned for more. He needed her, all of her, so bad. They had come really close to the ultimate act of love during Ginny’s Christmas Holidays, but couldn’t quite reach there.

After Harry had had his turn of seeing stars in broad daylight inside Ginny’s bedroom, at the back of his eyes as he came, exploding into Ginny’s mouth, that was wrapped around his throbbing erection for the first time, he had wanted to return the favor. He had finally managed to calm his breath. They were in the middle of snogging, and his thumb was hooked on the waistband of her knicker- starting to pull it down so he could finally taste her, when the urge to simply tear off any trace clothing between them and have his wicked way with her overpowered his mind and body- much more aggressively than ever before. And he was almost- _almost_ sure that Ginny would not have refused when he took one look at her clouded brown eyes.

But the universe had a different plan- to ruin theirs. The house that had been wonderfully empty at the last day of Ginny’s Christmas hols for the last forty minutes (and was supposed to be so for at least a couple hours more) was suddenly echoing with loud clatters of utensils as Mrs. Weasley had returned from St. Mungos and was now throwing dishes into the metal sink whilst murmuring her disappointment on Mr. Weasley for having forgotten to fix her appointment with the healer specializing in joint pains.

Harry had no choice but to silently stay hidden in Ginny’s room till the coast downstairs was clear for him to flee from the Burrow.

His brain however, seemed to have never left Ginny’s room for many following days as it kept pondering over and over everything that could have transpired between the two of them had they not been interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. And now on seeing Ginny back after weeks of separation, being so very close to her, brought back all those unspoken desires with, if possible, an even greater intensity.

But the sensible part of his brain, the one that wasn’t fueled to function by rogue hormones knew better than to say anything and pressurize her. Thankfully, this was the part of his brain that was winning the debate over whether or not to voice his building thirst to Ginny.

This part of his brain had been functioning perfectly well till he had downed four large glasses of fire whiskey. He had been a perfect gentleman, treating his girlfriend with nothing but restricted affection that was suitable for polite company and respect, keeping his hands to himself, even when this particular part of his brain had also started to get a little foggy. But then, George called for the fifth round of drinks, and it was not fire whiskey that he ordered, it was something called _Essence of Veela_.

The waitress delivered a tray with sixteen shot glasses filled with silvery blue colored swirling and steaming liquid. He looked over at Ginny, who was still nursing her second glass of fire whiskey and was carrying herself much more gracefully than Harry. She wasn’t slightly swaying in her chair, her eyes were not rimmed red and she was not at verge of making inappropriate remarks about her and Harry’s love life in front of her brothers and friends- number of times.

A significantly drunk George rose from his seat and called for everyone’s attention before he announced that they would now be doing shots to celebrate the gift that is life and love but more importantly to mourn the fact that Angelina could not join them tonight because her stupid work kept her engaged.

“To love”- everyone lifted their glasses in response and chimed together “-And Angelina” everyone quickly added when George still hadn’t sat down and still had his glass raised and an eyebrow arched up.

Ginny winked at Harry over her glass and in a sudden rush of adrenaline he downed both his shots in one go.

That’s where everything had started to go downhill. Within seconds Harry had started feeling dizzy enough to give up on his attempt to hold his head up and slumped it on the table with a loud thump. He could hear people talking around him but any sound that reached his ears, reached as an incomprehensible buzz.

He felt some one raking their fingers through his hair and could make out someone calling out his name again and again. After a few moments of screwing his eyes shut in deep concentration, he recognized the touch and the voice. It was Ginny.

_Ginny- the lovely, wonderful, absolutely gorgeous Ginny Weasley that was somehow his girlfriend._

“Gin” he made a feeble attempt to address anything at all that surrounded him. Surprisingly he got a response too.

“Yes Harry, I am right here” Ginny replied sweetly moving her hand from his hair to his cheek.

_Ginny Weasley was caressing his cheek._

If Harry hadn’t completely lost it yet, that ought to do it.

He took her hand in his and lifted his head a little so that his chin rested on the table. He could vaguely see the different shapes and figures surrounding him. For some reason, all the blurry faces were looking at him worriedly. He squinted his eyes to gain better focus and there she was, sitting to his left eyeing him with visible anxiety.

“Gin-“ he started again “I love you Gin.”

A collective sound of awe echoed loud around the table.

“Ssshhhhh” he frantically urged everyone to keep quite as their loud annoying voices rang through his head like booming drums.

He turned to look at Ginny again “Ginnnnnnn…”

“Yes, yes Harry, I love you too” he heard her amidst the amused chuckles that ran through the table.

“Nooooooo-“ he was afraid he wasn’t making his point as clear as he wanted to. He stomped his feet under the table “You don’t understand. I _really_ love you.”

“I do understand Harry, and I _really_ love you too. Harry, are you OK? Do you want to go home?”

Delighted by her reaction, he lifted his head a little off the table but winced and squinted his eyes as it immediately spun painfully. Ginny brought both her hands to his cheeks to hold his head steadily. She was so considerate and so sweet.

“I want to go wherever you go” he saw her suppressing a grin and he grinned in return. “You don’t want to get rid of me, do you?”

This time she allowed her lips to twitch into a soft smile “Would never even dream of that.”

“Good, so can you take me somewhere I can hurl please?”

He heard the noise of several chairs scrapping on the wooden floor as people pulled their chairs back to get some distance from Harry while Ginny still held him and eyed him with panic.

“Ron you’ve got a room booked here, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, 304. I’ll get the key from the counter” Harry heard Ron answer and then move away towards the counter.

In less than a minute he was back handing the key to Ginny.

“Harry, mate, you sure you’re fine?”

Harry looked at Ron with bleary eyes and nodded at him “Just want to throw up.”

“Ok, sweetie, try to get up. We are going to your room” it was Ginny again. He felt something fuzzy in his chest as she hooked her arm around his waist and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _Sweetie_ , she has never called him sweetie before and she was taking him to a room- a private room.

He chuckled “My room- we’re going to my room”.

He could see George giving him the stink eye as he rose to his feet, but he couldn’t care less about stink eyes in that moment.

“You guys continue, I’ll join you after putting him to bed” he heard Ginny’s voice again, a little strained under his weight.

He couldn’t help but chuckle again “Bed- haha- _hic_.”

He heard two distinct growls of disapproval and four different sounds of muffled giggles, but again he was more than happy to ignore all voices and just absent mindedly lean on to Ginny, and follow her wherever she was taking him- to bed apparently.

The mere thought sent shivers down his spine and blood rushing to -well somewhere in his pants.

After climbing what seemed like infinite number of stairs- they finally reached their destination.

Ginny pushed the door open and signalled him to enter. Once they were both inside, Ginny shut the door behind her and took his hand while Harry kept humming the song that had been playing downstairs.

“How are you feeling? Do you still want to throw up?” she kindly asked him.

He stopped humming and took in her entire form, eyeing her from head to toe. She was stunning and so very sexy. How did he ever get so lucky?

“You know what I really want? I want you” he said in a low voice that he hoped sounded sultry.

“Well, you have me” she planted chaste kiss on his lips.

As his face split into a grin, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Do you know- _hic_ \- do you have any idea how beautiful you are? I wish I could see you every- _hic_ \- day- the most – _hic-_ beautiful sight in the world.”

A perfectly crooked smile crept its way on Ginny’s angelic face “That’s really sweet, but you sir, need to go to bed now. Come on.”

He let himself be pushed to sit on the edge of the closer one of the twin beds but refused to lie down. After a couple of futile attempts to make him lay on his back, Ginny gave up and came to sit beside him.

“Harry, please go to sleep. You know you want to, your eyes are all heavy.”

“Maybe they aren’t heavy from sleep- _hic_ \- maybe they are heavy from something else.”

Ginny just looked at him with an expression of deep confusion. How was she not getting this?

“Gin, I want you, I want - _hic_ \- all of you.” he confided while gently rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand “I want to see all of you, I want to feel- _hic_ -all of you. I want to give all of me to you and have all of you to myself. I want to touch- _hic_ \- and kiss and taste every inch of your body.”

He watched the big brown eyes he loved so much getting wider and wider with his every word, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about right now was to tell Ginny of his deepest desires.

“I want to hear you moan my name as I enter you” he added slowly leaning towards her.

“You- you want-“

And that’s when every part of his brain had shut down for the next several hours. The next day he couldn’t remember much when he woke up in his bed clad in a comfortable T shirt and his boxers as his alarm clock screeched from his bed side table and soft rays of an early morning sun pierced through the window.

He heard Ron squirm and turn in his bed and curse loudly at the increasing volume of the alarm.

“Harry shut that bloody thing off, it’s still early. We don’t need to wake up for another hour.”

Harry picked the clock up, turned off the alarm and looked at the time. It was fifteen past six. Ron was right, they still had almost an hour to sleep. He rubbed his eyes absently and turned to the other side to drift back to sleep. Under 30 seconds later he sat upright with a jolt. He was going to be late to meet Ginny at Hogwarts. And here he thought he could doze off for at least another forty- five minutes. How could he forget his promise?

He hurried to the loo and freshened up trying hard to recall the events from last night. He did not remember coming to his room at all let alone changing in to his T shirt and boxers. His head was pounding and felt dizzy as hell. No matter how hard he concentrated the memories from last night refused to come back to him.

After washing his hands, he opened the cabinet under the sink to look for a tooth brush, hoping the pub had provided any. He did find two toothbrushes alongside a vial of potion with a note stuck to it.

“ _This is for your hangover. Hope you feel better and make it to Hogwarts on time. If you don’t feel like it though, it’s fine. We’ll catch up again soon._

 _-Ginny_ ”

And the memories from last night did not just come but hit him like the freaking knight bus.

He remembered taking the dragon shots, and then publicly proclaiming his love for Ginny. Well, it was still Ok till this point, until…..until he remembered chuckling like an arse on the words ‘his room’ and ‘bed’.

He remembered Ron and George growling at him- Shit, shit, shit, what must they be thinking of him. That he is some lustful pervert who just anyhow wants to get in their sister’s pants.

And then the recollection went from terrible to absolutely harrowing.

He had been telling Ginny how he wanted to see her naked and touch and feel and taste her and be inside her.

 _Oh, dear God. This can not be happening,_ he thought as he slumped down at the edge of the bath tub holding his head and pulling his hair.

Fuck fuck fuck- what had he done?

He tried to recall more. Right after he had made that utterly appalling revelation, he had tried to lean towards her to kiss her but had puked all over the floor instead (as if whatever came out of his mouth till that point wasn’t disgusting enough), while Ginny held his arm and rubbed his back. After he was done emptying his insides on the floor, he swayed in his spot and Ginny, after cleaning the mess with Scourgify spell had helped him to the bathroom, cleaned him up and then changed his clothes before tucking him to sleep.

She must have left the hangover potion in his bathroom sometime while he was asleep and set the alarm for him.

Even after he had completely scandalized her, she took care of him. He absolutely didn’t deserve her. And now he was getting more and more late to his scheduled meeting with her.

He rushed through the rest of his morning rituals, left a note for Ron explaining where he was and assuring him that he would make it back to Hogsmeade in time and was ready to apparate to the gates of Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. He was already thirty five late minutes than their agreed time, still, crossing his fingers he made his way through the gates to the direction of the black lake.

He found Ginny sitting by the tree that had come to be _their_ _spot_ during those beautiful, stolen weeks, they were dating in Hogwarts. She must have had been waiting for him for last forty minutes, even though he had been an absolute git the previous evening. He wanted to punch himself right in the face.

Mustering up every ounce of his Gryffindor courage he strode towards her. She spotted him just when he was about ten steps away from her, and her face lit up.

“Hey you,” she greeted. “Sober today, are we? I thought you won’t be able to make it,” she chirped prancing towards him.

“Ginny, love, I am so sorry. I’m such an arse-“

“Harry-“

“What kind of a person says that stuff. I mean it’s one thing to think that stuff but saying it- like that-“

“Harry-“

“I know, what you must be thinking, that I was trying to pressurize you-“

“Harry-“

“There is absolutely no pressure Ginny, it was all just a big drunken blunder. I swear I am never going to drink again. It was absolutely horrid of me-“

“Harry-“

“I can completely understand if you want to hit me or hex me or even dump me. But I’d rather you don’t dump me because everything I said before- _that_ , was a hundred percent true. I really do love you baby, and I really think you are the most beautiful, amazing woman to ever live, really.”

“Are you done?”

Harry heaved a sigh “Yes. You can do whatever you want with me now.”

“Is it Ok if I want to kiss you, or am I bound to want to hit or hex you?” Ginny asked smirking, to which Harry had only one response- “Huh?”

She laughed at his bewilderment and stepped closer shaking her head.

“Do you know how painfully cute you are?” she rhetorically asked before capturing his lips in hers. Harry happily leaned into the kiss parting his lips to allow her tongue to slide into his mouth.

“You are not dumping me?” Harry asked hopefully when they broke apart.

“Why would I dump you? Because you have fantasies about your girlfriend and you accidentally let it slip while you were drunk senseless? Do you think _I_ don’t have urges or I don’t think about this stuff?”

“You do?”

“Of course, you idiot. You can’t really be having doubts about that after I went down on you -not even two months ago.”

“Er-“ Harry sighed, unable to come up with a response and trying hard to keep his mind from wandering to the glorious moment of having Ginny’s mouth wrapped around him and getting dizzy by reliving the feel of it. His hand flew to the back of his head- “Yeah, I guess- um- sorry?”

“You don’t have to feel sorry at all, for anything Harry, because….all those things that you want- well- I want them just as much.” A blush was creeping up Ginny’s neck to her face as she uttered these words. Words that were beautiful music to Harry’s ears. As she resolutely kept looking into his eyes even when the tips of her ears reddened, he felt a massive load lifting from his stomach.

Oh, how he wished he didn’t have that patrol duty today, so that he could take Ginny to his room right then and-

“Why didn’t you ever say something?” he blurted before he could stop his big fat stupid tongue from slipping again.

Ginny shrugged “I guess the same reason that you never said anything to me before. Harry, we just got back together over my Christmas Holidays. Before I could even think of talking about taking our relationship to the next level, I was at school again. When would I have said anything after that? In my letters?” she huffed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Will you stop saying that? Look, the point is, even though I never said anything about it, it’s not like I didn’t want it and to be honest, I think if that day, we hadn’t been interrupted by mum, it….it might have happened,” she looked down at her feet, clearly feeling slightly embarrassed about voicing her deep hidden desires.

“And, I think we are ready, I mean- I know I am. Last night when you said those things, it was….I was just caught off guard, is all and it made me panic for a second. And then you started puking your guts out so I never got a chance to say what I really wanted to say. But….I think it’s safe to assume that you and I both want the same things. So, maybe the next time we are in Hogsmeade or the next time I am home….during Easter-”

“No.” 

“What?”

“As much as I want it, I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to go all the way when we are at Hogsmeade or when you are home during your Easter holidays, because, I don’t think I will be able to stand months of separation after that. Maybe it’s better that we wait till you are done with school.”

Ginny flashed a relieved smile “Yeah, I guess, it will be even harder on me than you. I’ve missed you so much these last two months and that’s with just the hand stuff we have gotten to doing.”

Harry laughed at the crude assessment. “Well it went to a little more than just hand stuff that one time.”

Ginny smiled at him “I can only imagine how hard it would be to stay away from you for weeks after we – you know.”

“I know, and it’s going to be the same for me. It _has been_ the same for me.” Harry stepped closer to Ginny, to close the distance between them again. He wrapped his arms around her “Two more months before you come home again. I’m going to miss you so much” he purred.

“I’m going to miss you more” she whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. “I love you.”

He kissed her hard. He was in love, he was loved, he was happy and content with what he had, the rest could wait.

“You know”, Ginny broke the link between their lips “If you think about it now, it was probably a good thing that you got hammered and spilled your guts. At least now we know what we both want. And please take back your resolution of never drinking again. You are impossibly adorable when you are drunk” she confessed standing on tip of her toes to nuzzle his nose with hers. “But don’t make a habit of it” she added sternly pulling back again.

Harry was overcome with that fuzzy warm feeling again. He couldn’t believe his massive blunder had not screwed up his relationship. Instead Ginny thought it was a good thing he acted like a bumbling buffoon.

“You are amazing, you know that?”

Ginny shrugged a shoulder “I was going for supremely divine and phenomenal, but whatever.”

Harry couldn’t resist the heart- felt laughter of relief that rumbled from his stomach and pulled her into a tight hug.

Not long after that he bid Ginny farewell and departed to Hogsmeade for his patrol duty with a sappy grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The same sappy grin remains plastered on his face as he walks into Grimmauld Place and reaches the doorstep to his house. The walk _was_ a great idea after all. He hangs his cloak on the hanger by the door and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. While he walks past the living room he catches a glimpse of red hair peeping over the backrest of one of the arm chairs. _It can’t be Ron_ , he thinks, it’s barely 9 o’ clock and Ron had asked not to expect him back till at least 11.

Confused, he makes his way around the living room to face the arm chair and there curled up on the chair, flipping through an issue of Quidditch Weekly is-

“Ginny!”

Ginny looks up from her magazine and smiles brightly at him.

_Great now I am hallucinating her._

_The healer did say something about side effects of the pain potions, but this is too much. Ginny can’t be here at this time._

_Get a grip on yourself Potter._

“Wow, this is it, isn’t it? The end of my sanity” he says to no one in particular.

He sees the hallucination Ginny furrow her eyebrows in askance.

Chuckling at his own delirium and shaking his head he strides out of the living room.

“Is that how you welcome your _girlfriend_ Potter?”

He hears Ginny’s agitated voice from the living room. For some reason, it feels so real, not like the distant echo he hears when he imagines Ginny and her voice. He turns and darts back to entrance of the room. Ginny is standing up now with her hands folded across her chest, eyebrow raised in question, hair travelling through her right shoulder to her abdomen, via the perfect swell of her breasts and eyes blazing with query.

He might have to go have a word with the healer or the brewer of the pain potion he was forced to gulp.

“I know you are not real” he asserts. He is not going to let his mind play dirty tricks with him.

Ginny looks at him like he is a deranged maniac who has escaped an asylum. She narrows her eyes “Are you drunk again?”

“On a pain potion apparently. I didn’t know they can create such strong hallucinations.”

Ginny rolls her eyes. “Harry, you are not hallucinating. I am really here, and I don’t think pain potions even make you hallucinate.”

_Is she really here? That’s what she just said. But how?_

As if reading his mind, Ginny walks over to him and curls her fingers around his bicep to prove that she is in fact real and solid.

“Still not convinced?” she asks with a smirk before rising on her tip toes and bestowing him with a deep, lingering kiss.

Harry’s eyes flutter open as she pulls back.

“You really are here?” his voice soft and heavy in a pleasant shock.

“What else can I do to prove it?”

“You really are here, oh my gosh, Gin- how- when?” he manages, drawing himself out of the embarrassment at his utter stupidity and feeling more and more elated and hopeful every second.

Ginny chuckles “About two hours back, Kreacher let me in” she confides. “Ron told me you were on a mission this morning so you couldn’t come to the station, so, I thought of coming to you and surprising you.”

“Your Mum let you come here?”

“Yeah, as long as I make it back to home by eleven she is fine. She even sent a freshly baked treacle tart for you. I’m just not allowed to sleep anywhere but on my own bed in my own room where she can keep an eye on me and make sure I don’t do anything- _reckless_ ” she grins.

Harry blinks once, twice, thrice, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ginny is actually in his living room, in his embrace, her chest flush against his.

And she has been waiting here for two hours.

_Urgh, why did I have to waste time taking that stupid walk?_

“You don’t look too happy about me being here. Maybe I should just leave” a downcast Ginny tries to pull herself away from him but can’t as he tightens his grip around her waist.

“What? No, don’t leave. I _am_ happy about you being here, I am more than happy. I still can’t believe you actually came to see me. I thought I won’t be able to see you until tomorrow evening. Merlin Gin, this is so great,” he squeaks as he lifts her from her feet and kisses her hard while she giggles against his mouth. Almost instinctively, her legs come to wrap around his hips and hands slide around his neck. Giving up on any effort to contain his excitement he spins her around sending her fiery red strands flying like flames in every direction and squeals of her alluring laughter echoing through the house.

“Thanks so much for coming. God, I missed you so much” he grins and she chuckles at his frenzied demeanor.

“Where’s Kreacher?” Harry asks refusing to unlatch Ginny from his hips.

“In the kitchen preparing dinner for his precious master Harry” she replies with a taunting glint in her eyes.

“Kreacher, Ms. Weasley and I are going to be in my bedroom, don’t disturb us, and don’t let anyone inside the room” Harry bellows across the hall.

“As master wishes” Harry faintly hears the house elf’s croaky voice as he carries Ginny, still cradling his hips, to his bedroom, peppering her face with sopping kisses all the way.

He pushes the door shut behind him with his foot and drops a heavily chortling Ginny to his bed before crawling up on her and lowering his lips to hers.

She parts her lips and the tips of their tongues collide gently, at first, but soon turn into a heated dance of roaring passion.

A shrill moan erupts from the back of Harry’s throat and he immediately feels heat rising up in his face that did not have much to do with his girlfriend’s lips caught in his teeth. He feels Ginny’s lips curving into a smirk and right when he thinks this can’t get more embarrassing, she breaks into a fit of giggles against his lips.

He pulls back, staring at her incerdulously.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t hold it in” she brings a hand curled into a fist to her lips trying to control her laughter.

This calls for revenge.

Harry sinks his head to her neck and starts sucking at her pulse point.

“No- no marks Harry, I have to get back home tonight” Ginny pleads trying to push him off of her by his shoulders. But once Harry Potter is determined on accomplishing something he won’t budge.

“Should’ve thought of that before you laughed at me. This is payback time Weasley” he turns back to his task of leaving a prominent brick red mark on his ‘way too cheeky’ girlfriend’s neck.

“Please Harry, I beg you, anywhere but the neck. If my Mum sees it, I’m in so much trouble.”

“Anywhere but the neck?”

“Yeah.”

“Anywhere?” he asks again his voice husky enough to make Ginny go weak in the knees.

“Yes” she drawls almost in a whisper.

As if on cue, he starts unbuttoning her multicolored printed blouse, his gaze never leaving hers. He stops when he reaches half way through, his eyes travel south from her face to her exposed freckled chest to the swells of her breasts now heaving under his intense gaze, and then back to her deep chocolate brown eyes, almost seeking permission. She gives him a short, stiff nod and he lowers his mouth to her chest flicking his tongue over the cluster of freckles while his hand busies itself sliding one of the cups of her white cotton bra down her still heaving breast. His tongue navigates from her chest to her hardened nipple and it was now Ginny’s turn to let out an embarrassing moan. Smirking at the flush rising up her chest to her neck, he gnaws at the nipple, savoring the sweet and salty taste of it, while firmly kneading her other breast over her bra.

“Oh” Ginny gasps as Harry shifts his attention to the ridge of her breast, sucking it intently, clearly not having given up on his mission to leave a mark of the burning passion flooding his senses, on her creamy skin. Her fingers lace into his unruly raven hair while her free hand roams all over his back stopping only once it slides under his trousers over the bulge of his bum, squeezing it lightly.

And that’s too much for Harry to still try and keep his hand refrained only to above the belt area. Consequently, he raises his head to level it with hers, and lets his hand lose to wander about the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttons it with a practiced ease and slides his index finger inside the elastic of her knicker. His lips capture hers again in a steamy exchange of hungry kisses as his finger gently caresses her clit. Soon after, he can feel the heat radiating through her around his finger that is now rubbing circles around her moist clit.

Keeping his hand well in place, he pulls back from her lips. His entire body is on fire, burning with carnal thirst. Green eyes meet brown ones, the later one’s pupils contract and expand in a steady rhythm as they take in the darkness clouding the emerald orbs.

Her body stiffens under his, as his erection presses into her thigh through the rough fabric of his jeans, the desire gushing through his body spills through his eyes. All of a sudden, she freezes in nervousness, but she can’t comprehend why.

She has thought about this, way too many times during all the strenuous times she had to spend away from him and all the euphoric stolen moments she had shared with him, imagined it at times that weren’t remotely appropriate for such imaginations. But all of a sudden, now, it’s all too real, way too challenging than it had ever been in her imagination. She still thinks she wants it though, and he definitely does, but now he is pulling his hand out of her jeans and smiling apologetically and kissing her forehead. Is he not going to go ahead with this?

This is it, she doesn’t really care that they had decided not to hit this stage till she was finished with school. But it really would be hard to be apart from him for 8 weeks if they do it now. And now he is getting off of her.

_Oh, bloody buggering hell._

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry’s gaze remains latched to Ginny’s as his heart pounds against his chest with surprising strength. He tries to convey his almost urgent need through his eyes, whilst hoping he is not putting her in an uncomfortable situation and unnecessary pressure. He feels her body stiffen under him and that gives him all the answers he needs. Reluctantly, he pulls his hand out of her knicker and brings it to her side. His other hand releases her breast and come up to cup her cheek. His chin sinks to his chest on its own accord and he heaves a sigh.

Trying not to seem too disappointed, he looks back into her eyes and smiles at her, apologizing and appeasing through that smile. Mentally kicking himself for stepping over the line, after being the one who suggested holding things off for another few months till the time was right, he gently brushes his lips on her forehead and lifts his body off of her.

He turns his head and shifts to sit upright, swinging his leg away from her side when he feels a fist grabbing the front of his T shirt and tugging it lightly.

He turns to look back at her. Her eyes are ablaze with the same thirst that he can feel his entire body shrieking with. A little flame of hope ignites in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you sure?” He has to be certain, there is no room for any more mistakes now.

What he receives in response to his query is not an answer but a command.

“Take it off” Ginny whispers indicating at his T shirt with a slight pull, and Harry doesn’t need to be instructed twice.

In a flash, he pulls his T shirt over his head leaving his upper body exposed to be hungrily surveyed by Ginny’s wandering gaze. She licks her lips and rises herself from the horizontal position to straddle his lap.

Two sets of gaping, swollen lips linger mere centimeters away from each other, letting two swirls of hot, labored breaths collide and mix as one, mid -air. Never letting her gaze avert from his, Ginny guides Harry’s hands to the hem of her blouse, encouraging him wordlessly to pull it off her body over her head. Harry complies without a word, but for his next course of action, he needs not to be guided at all. In a swift but thorough motion, his fingers curl around the straps of her bra resting on her shoulder, pulling them down to her arms. The next second his hands trace their way to her back, gently shifting the long mane of her silky, fiery hair to her front, so he could have an unhindered access to the hook of her bra. He unhooks it with minimal effort and pulling it off her arms. He leans back to admire Ginny in her half naked state. And Merlin, she is more stunning than his mind had ever managed to picture her.

Sure, his hands have had the privilege to slide in and feel everything that lied covered under some or other piece of clothing but for his eyes, this is the first ever chance to bask in the beauty and radiance of the entrancing bare upper half of Ginny Weasley.

“Wow” a sigh escapes his lips before his mind could weigh the necessity of stopping it.

The next few seconds pass in a blur of trousers flying across the room and undergarments being pulled down slender and strong legs and in a jiffy any piece of fabric that covered the two gasping bodies was lying haphazard on the floor, leaving a heap of bare limbs entangled and rustling on the cotton sheets.

His lips glued to Ginny’s, Harry runs his hands down each and every curve of her body, a new wave of current rippling through his insides with every touch. Swiftly but carefully he lays Ginny back on the bed, cushioning her head with his palm, in case it hits the bed board. Thankfully, it lands softly on his pillow and he pulls back from her. Gasping for breath he kneels at the edge of the bed, his knees between her ankles, his erection throbbing somewhere above her calves, his fingers grazing her thighs, his gaze gliding over her spectacularly divine naked form, his mouth agape from lack of proper breath.

Her fingers crawl up and down his chest and rake through the trail of dark hair rising up from a tuft below his navel, as she hungrily scrutinizes him like he is a delicious piece of meat she is about to devour. Harry can’t help but feel rather pleased with himself.

“You’re beautiful” he whispers, although he knows perfectly well that it was the understatement of the century.

She flashes a lopsided grin and licks her lips “You are no less tempting yourself mister.”

She grabs his face and pulls it down to meet his lips with hers, flushing their stark upper bodies together.

Tentatively, he moves his fingers from her thigh and brings it back to her pulsating clit while nibbling at her jaw and her neck. She spreads her legs wider to accommodate him between them and give his hand a better access to the throbbing member between her legs. He slides one finger inside her and lets it soak in her wetness before sliding another one in.

She gasps as his fingers part her. Harry twists and turns and pistons his digits in and out of her, leaving her yearning and begging for more.

She does not need to voice her needs as Harry’s mouth starts slipping down her neck to her collarbone, her chest, her stomach and further and further south till it reaches between her legs.

He presses soft kisses to the insides of her thighs and lets his lips hover around her nether region, teasing her while his hands grip her hips firmly in place.

Enough with the teasing. “Harry, please”, Ginny sighs.

Grinning to himself, Harry presses his tongue to her clit and slides it upward in a torturously slow motion.

“Oh God!” her hands fly to her forehead, and eyes flutter shut savoring the fresh tides of pleasure Harry is transmitting through his tongue.

 _This- right here-_ she thinks- _is without a doubt the best way to use a human mouth; at least Harry’s mouth._

If there was a moment to be proud of herself for starting to groom herself down there, it was this moment. Nothing could have been worse than Harry being repulsed by a tuft of ginger hair covering her- _bits._

She folds her knees and encloses his head between her thighs and her hand grabs a chunk of his messy locks pushing and encouraging him for a more vigorous action.

Taking the hint, Harry flickers his tongue more briskly and then slips it into her slit, licking every drop of her sweet, sweet nectar.

Ginny feels her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she pants even more heavily.

“Harry, I want you inside me. _Now_ ”.

Shooting a husky glance to her flushed face, he wraps his mouth around her one last time and sucks hard before rising to hover above her, parting her thighs even more, his head all dizzy with a still nagging disbelief that he was finally doing this, finally going to merge with her in the ultimate possible way.

He wriggles on the bed shifting closer to her, and positioning his hip between her thighs. She reaches to let her fingers skim on his thick, hard, throbbing shaft and although this is hardly the first time she has touched or held it, it sends Harry into overdrive. As he establishes contact with her slit, she arches her back to allow him to pass through the entrance.

Harry pushes gently, all too conscious not to be too harsh and hurt her. He takes her sharp but still controlled gasp as a sign of success of his first push. Digging his digits deeper into the sides of her abdomen he pushes further, a little more swift and harder this time, breaking her barrier.

“Ow, oh” she winces.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Should we stop?” he asks concerned and very, very little downhearted.

“No, no, no, no, it’s supposed to hurt the first time. It’s Ok, keep going,” she assures him.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely,” she sighs.

Shutting his eyes and focusing on the task at hand, he slides himself further inside her, being as slow, as gentle as he can, trying his best not to hurt her again because a repulsed, disappointed Ginny was the most horrid outcome this experience can end with.

It still hurts; she squeezes her eyes shut and her fingers clench into fists grabbing a handful of the cotton sheets on each of her sides. She is pretty sure she is bleeding a little. She purses her lips together to smother the groan of pain building deep in her throat. She can’t let him know that this is much more painful than enjoyable as the idea of her being in pain might make him stop right then and maybe never want to try again.

_Thank Merlin, his eyes are closed or he would have sensed her pain from her screwed expression._

Once he is completely inside her, their hips look like they have been welded together, he opens his eyes and look down at her.

Her lips curve into a soothing smile.

And, he begins propelling in and out of her, gentle and careful thrusts driving from his hips, parting her over and over again. She bites her lower lip to keep herself from wincing and hissing in pain.

After over five minutes (or an eternity) of stifling hisses, the pain starts to diminish a little and the thrusts start to feel more bearable. She is still waiting for the waves of pleasure to hit her, like it did a few minutes ago, like she has always imaged it, like her friends at Hogwarts always described it, when Harry kisses her on the lips, and kisses her again, and again and again and again.

Suddenly it doesn’t matter if sexual pleasure is not remotely what she is feeling right now, but the thought that in this moment, Harry and her are closer to each other than they have ever been with anyone else, inflates her with euphoria she has only felt once before- when Harry confessed that he loves her for the very first time.

She is in love with him, as much as he is with her, and it keeps growing every day, making her strive to be better every day.

She parts her lips and tastes the tip of his tongue, spiked with a little bit of herself, and she feels it- a sharp tingle on the skin of her neck, a stream of current generating below her navel and flowing through her body. She smiles against his lips as the corners of her eyes water with a sting.

After all that uncertainty and constant crumbling of hope and ups and downs and months and months of span that can only be described as turbulent, she is his and he is hers, joined in the most intimate way possible.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry keeps moving back and forth in the same slow, thoughtful, rhythmic pace as he dives and soaks in the heat and tenderness that is exchanged between the two entangled bodies. He is beside himself, in a different world, a different state- something trance - like.

He looks down at the red haired Goddess lying underneath him, allowing him to intrude the most private, intimate parts of her being. Once again, he is in disbelieve at his luck but in an indescribably pleasant way. And just like that, without a second spared to think or plan it, his lips are on hers. He wants to convey every bit of the gratitude he feels towards Ginny for loving him, for drawing a normal teenager out of him when all he could ever feel like was a blind person chasing evil through darkness, for putting up with his silence and turmoil alike, for just letting him be himself when he needed it the most, through his kisses.

When he pulls back he can see her smiling at him and a warmth much more intense than the fact of him making love to her was generating, gushes through him.

“I love you, Gin.”

Her smile stretches wider and she brushes a raven strand from his forehead “I know, babe.”

Minutes later as he comes close to the climax, he hangs his head back and he heaves a sigh. Her muscles clench around him and she lets out a loud breathy moan reaching her climax. He feels her orgasm drenching him and allows himself to growl as he has his release. She takes in every drop he lets fall inside her, and he collapses on top of her, his head sunk in the crook of her neck.

They lay like that catching their breath for a few moments before he rolls off her and lies on his back. He raises his arm and places it as a cushion at the back of his head while Ginny keeps blinking at the ceiling, her mouth agape.

“So that happened” she muses aloud “I am still quite far from being finished with school”.

Harry turns to look at her, her breathing is still heavier than normal.

“Mmhmm” he confirms. “So, you are home for a whole week, yeah?”

“One whole week” she murmurs still staring at the ceiling. “We’ve got a whole week. We are doing that _again”_ she proclaims.

His face splits into a grin. “A lot” he assures.

She turns to look at him and snickers as she slides closer to him. He rolls to his side wrapping his arms around her.

As she buries her face into his chest, she mentally curses her damn bad luck that she can’t just stay here with him like this for the entire night, for there is nowhere else in the world that she wants to be. It feels so comfortable, it feels like home, it feels complete.


End file.
